Verständigung
by Joshua Nenya
Summary: Ein junger Aragorn muss sich mit dem Erlernen der elbischen Sprache herumquälen und trifft auf einen ungewöhnlichen Elben, der ihm in seiner Verzweiflung hilft.
1. Lehrstunde

Verständigung  
  
Inhalt: Ein junger Aragorn muss sich mit dem Erlernen der elbischen Sprache herumquälen und trifft auf einen ungewöhnlichen Elben, der ihm in seiner Verzweiflung hilft.  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/ Elrond/ Celeborn  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren von Herr der Ringe gehören mir nicht. Des weiteren verdiene ich  
keinerlei Geld mit diesen Geschichten....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
ANMERKUNG: Die folgende Geschichte soll eine Art indirekte Fortsetzung zu meiner vorherigen Story "Open Eyes" (wo ich mich übrigens noch für die lieben Reviews bedanken möchte) sein......also falls ihr sie noch nicht gelesen habt, ist das auch kein Hindernis...ihr könnt diese trotzdem ohne Probleme lesen. Ach ja...und auch hier noch einmal die Bemerkung....Aragorn kommt bei mir erst mit 7 Jahren zu Herrn Elrond. Sooo, aber nun viel Spaß damit !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Helle warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Studierzimmer Elronds und tauchten die Bibliothek mit ihren zahlreichen, sorgfältig eingebundenen Büchern und den schweren, mit feinen Verzierungen versehenen Holztisch in funkelndes Gold.  
  
Es schien als könne nichts dieses friedliche Bild trüben.....  
  
Ein leises Lachen durchbrach die Stille und erhellte das Gemüt des am Boden sitzenden Elben. Es war Elrond, der in einer kobaltfarbenen Tunika im Schneidersitz dasaß und dem kleinen Jungen vor sich Gehör schenkte.  
  
Seit nunmehr 3 Monaten wohnte der Junge bei ihm und wuchs ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr ans Herz. Noch war Aragorn in vielen Dingen zurückhaltend und unsicher, aber es schien als würde er mit jeden vollbrachten Tag mehr aufblühen und seine alte Lebensfreude nun endgültig wiedererlangen.  
  
Nur ungern erinnerte sich Elrond an die ersten Wochen zurück, wo Aragorn völlig aufgelöst zu ihm gekommen war.......  
  
Der Verlust seiner Eltern fraß ihn damals förmlich auf.  
  
Jede Nacht hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint, nur um dort die grausigen Umstände des Dahinscheidens seiner Mutter und seines Vaters immer wieder mit zu erleben. Auch wenn Aragorn bis heute niemanden etwas von seinen Träumen erzählen wollte, so wusste Elrond von ihnen und wachte nahezu jede Nacht am Bette seines Schützlings. Elrond schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf....Aragorn war mehr als ein Schützling geworden.  
  
Er liebte ihn.....wie einen Sohn.  
  
Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, wieder als Vater gebraucht zu werden. Elladan und Elrohir waren schon seit langer Zeit erwachsen und gingen ihre eigenen Wege, und auch sein bis dahin jüngstes Kind, seine Tochter Arwen, war zu einer anmutigen und schönen Frau herangewachsen.  
  
Doch sie lebte nun bei ihren Großeltern in Lorien, jenseits des Gebirges und auch seine beiden Söhne waren mehr mit der Jagd beschäftigt als bei ihm zu sein... Er verstand dies natürlich, aber es machte ihn ein wenig wehmütig.  
  
Momentan versuchte er aber erst einmal Aragorn die elbische Sprache beizubringen, was sich als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte. Seit fast einem Monat gab er ihm jetzt Unterricht und er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Rolle eines, oder besser gesagt seines Lehrers sehr gefiel.  
  
Sie machten zwar nur langsam Fortschritte, aber was die Hauptsache war.., sie machten welche und dies freute Elrond besonders.  
  
"Elrond...?", kam es auf einmal ungeduldig von der Seite.  
  
"Ja...entschuldige...ich war nur in Gedanken. Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben ?"  
  
Aragorn grinste ihn nur schief an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du wolltest mir etwas sagen, dass ich übersetzten soll."  
  
"Du hast recht. Wo war ich nur mit meinen Gedanken ?!", meinte er schnell und neigte lächelnd den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.  
  
"Mhmmm....was sagst du, wenn du einen Elben triffst und ihn begrüßen möchtest?"  
  
"Das ist doch viel zu einfach...das weiß ich schon längst.", seufzte Aragorn und schaute den Elbenherrn missmutig an.  
  
"Schon gut. Dann sage es mir und ich werde danach etwas schwierigeres auswählen."  
  
Aragorn sah ihn fast triumphierend an. "Mae govannen."  
  
"Richtig. Und was heißt Bitte und Danke."  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen sprudelten die Worte "Saes" und "Hannon le" aus seinem Mund.  
  
"Sehr gut. Ich sollte mir wirklich etwas schwereres ausdenken, da du ja schon so einiges weißt...", schmunzelte Elrond nun und beugte sich zu Aragorn hinunter.  
  
"Welchen Namen trägt der Mond ?"  
  
Aragorn schaute unsicher zu Boden und spielte mit seinen kleinen Fingern an den Spitzen seines rabenschwarzen Haares herum. Nach etwas mehr als einer Minute blickte er auf und öffnete seinen Mund, nur um ihn kurz danach wieder zu schließen.  
  
Elrond wartete geduldig ab.  
  
"Naug....?", kam es nun leiser als bei den vorherigen Antworten.  
  
Elrond konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und fing an zu lachen. Es war ein freundliches, wohlwollendes Lachen...kein gehässiges, doch Aragorn schaute sogleich betreten zu Boden und kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
  
Elrond bemerkte den Umschwung und streckte seine Hand aus, um Aragorn Gesicht zu berühren. Vorsichtig hob er mit seinen langen grazilen Fingern sein Kinn hoch, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen schauen konnten.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht beschämt sein, pen neth. Möchtest du wissen worüber ich gelacht habe?"  
  
Aragorn nickte verhalten und sah Elrond mit seinen großen silbrig grauen Augen neugierig an.  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dass der Mond ein Zwerg ist."  
  
Das entlockte nun auch Aragorn ein Lächeln, obwohl er sich noch immer für die blöde Antwort hätte ohrfeigen können. Er wollte dem Elben vor ihm beweisen, dass er fähig war das von ihm verlangte zu erlernen....er mochte einfach nicht als dumm dastehen.  
  
"Der Mond wird Ithil genannt...........", sprach Elrond.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Zur selben Zeit eilte Glorfindel, der Berater Elronds und einer seiner engsten Freunde, lautlos den Gang entlang, um zu den Gemächern des Elbenherrns zu kommen.  
  
Blondes, bis zur Hüfte reichendes Haar umspielte seine enganliegende cremefarbene Tunika, die seine Gestalt wie eine zweite Haut umhüllte.  
  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, wie sie nur Elben vollbringen konnten, blieb er plötzlich stehen und klopfte an der vor ihm liegenden Tür.  
  
"Elrond....bist du da ?"  
  
Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Sein nächster Gedanke war Elronds Studierzimmer, wo dieser sich stets nächtelang aufzuhalten vermochte. Stundenlang brütete er dann über seinen Aufzeichnungen und niemand, ja nicht einmal er, konnte ihn davon los reißen.  
  
Keine zwei Minuten später befand er sich an dem gewünschten Ziel. Aber die Tür war nicht verschlossen, denn man konnte durch einen kleinen Spalt gelbe Sonnenstrahlen hervorlugen sehen, die die gräulichen Steinplatten in warmes Licht zu tauchen schienen.  
  
Als er anklopfen wollte hielt er in seiner Bewegung plötzlich inne. Von drinnen hatte er ein helles melodisches Lachen gehört, was nur von seinem Freund stammen konnte.  
  
Neugierig versuchte er hineinzuspähen, doch es misslang ihm, da der Spalt zu eng war. Glorfindel entschied sich nun doch dafür, wie er es ja auch ursprünglich vorhatte, in das Zimmer hineinzugehen und nicht wie ein Dieb hier herumzulungern.  
  
Was er dann sah, berührte ihn derart, dass er leise seufzen musste.  
  
Elrond und Aragorn saßen auf einem der zahlreichen dunkelgrünen Teppiche, die das ganze Studierzimmer säumten. Überall lagen kleine Schriftrollen, weiße Schreibfedern mit den dazugehörigen Tintenfässchen und unzählige Bücher herum.  
  
Und mitten drin saßen die zwei und grinsten einander an.  
  
Bei dem Anblick konnte er nichts anderes tun, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Ihm tat es gut, zu sehen, dass Aragorn wieder unbeschwert lachen konnte, denn nicht immer war dies der Fall gewesen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er noch ein in sich gekehrter und unsicherer Junge, aber Elrond hatte es wahrhaftig geschafft, dass er der Welt wieder offener entgegen trat.  
  
Auch er hatte den Jungen innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit lieb gewonnen und half Elrond deswegen wo es nur ging.  
  
"Glorfindel...?"  
  
Der Berater wurde mit einem Male aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als er seinen Namen vernahm.  
  
Elrond blickte ihn fragend an. "Was führt dich zu mir ?"  
  
Glorfindel ging nun gemächlich auf ihn zu, ohne aber gleich zu antworten. Als er schließlich hinter Aragorn stand, strich er ihm sanft durchs Haar.  
  
"Hallo, pen neth."  
  
"Onkel Glorfindel..da bist du ja.", quietschte Aragorn vergnügt und sprang hoch, um ihn freudig zu umarmen.  
  
Ein wenig überrascht hielt er ihn nun in den Armen und drückte Aragorn kurz bevor er ihn wieder auf den Boden setzte.  
  
Elrond, der dem Schauspiel amüsiert folgte, lies es gewähren, wartete aber immer noch auf die Antwort seiner Frage.  
  
Glorfindel bemerkte den leicht ungeduldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht Elronds und hob beschwichtigend die Hände hoch.  
  
"Ich habe dich gesucht. Ein Bote von Lothlorien sitzt in der Halle des Feuers und wartet auf dich."  
  
"In Ordnung.", kam es nun von Elrond, bevor er sich wieder Aragorn zuwandte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen unsere Unterrichtsstunde abbrechen. Ich muss zu dem Boten..."  
  
Als er den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck Aragorns sah, beugte er sich leicht vor, wobei sein langes tiefschwarzes Haar den Oberkörper des Kleinen streifte.  
  
"Wir können später noch etwas spielen, einverstanden ?! Und bis dahin kannst du ja raus in den Garten gehen...."  
  
"Na gut.", seufzte Aragorn.  
  
Elrond drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte gerade hinter Glorfindel herlaufen, als sich Aragorn ohne Vorwarnung umdrehte und schnell zum Schreibtisch rannte. Er kramte kurz in den zahlreichen Schriftrollen herum und als er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, lief er auf Glorfindel zu und zupfte aufgeregt an dessen Tunika.  
  
Glorfindel war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, da bemerkte auch er das leicht Ziehen an dem Stoff seines Gewandes. Verwundert schaute er an sich herunter und entdeckte Aragorn, wie er ihn mit großen Augen fordernd anblickte.  
  
"Für dich...", wisperte Aragorn und drückte ihm ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier in die Hand, ehe er sich abwandte und schnell den Gang entlang rannte, um zu den Gärten zu gelangen.  
  
Beide schauten sich fragend an. Der blonde Elb öffnete das vermeintliche Schriftstück und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
Glorfindel hielt das Papier nun so, dass auch Elrond es sehen konnte. Und was dieser sah, entlockte auch ihm ein Grinsen.  
  
Aragorn hatte Glorfindel ein selbstgemaltes Bild von dem Balrogtöter gegeben und mit dem elbischen Namen Estel unterschrieben. Elrond hatte ihm vor kurzem erzählt, dass Aragorn hier in Bruchtal einen anderen, elbischen, Namen annehmen müsse. Nach anfänglichen Fragereien hatte er ihn, wie es nun schien, aber doch akzeptiert.  
  
Elrond klopfte seinem Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor beide zufrieden zur Halle des Feuers gingen, um dort den Boten über seine Absichten zu befragen...  
  
....wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr so lieb seid und mir eure Meinung über die Geschichte sagt....*danke und euch knuddel*  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Pen neth - young one (Kleiner..) 


	2. Elbenkinder

Erst einmal vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Worte. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass doch der eine oder andere meine Geschichten liest und sie dann auch noch gut findet. *euch freudestrahlend anlächelt* Also viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Teil 2  
  
Aragorn flitzte derweilen die langen Gänge entlang. Seine schwarzen, bis zu den Schultern reichenden Haare flogen dabei wild in der Luft herum.  
  
Immer wieder stieß er versehentlich einige der Elben an, die seinen Weg kreuzten, sodass diese dann überrascht von dem kleinen Wirbelwind stets erst einmal ein paar Sekunden dastanden bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten und ihn erkannten.  
  
Es war Estel, der Menschenjunge, den Herr Elrond als einer der seinen aufgenommen hatte und nun ein Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft war. Die meisten wussten von dem grausamen Ende der Familie des Kleinen, doch nur die wenigsten kannten die wahre Bestimmung des Jungen..... Aber eines haben die Elben in Bruchtal mit Sicherheit erkannt ....Estel war wahrhaft ein Geschenk der Valar.  
  
Der Junge hatte wieder Freude in das Herz des jahrtausend alten Herrschers gebracht. Man konnte es an seinen Augen erkennen. Enthielten sie früher stets eine gewisse Schwermut, so leuchteten diese nun und strahlten Zufriedenheit und Heiterkeit aus.  
  
Die Noldor Elben, welche unter seinem Schutz in Bruchtal lebten, freuten sich über diese Gemütsveränderung ihres Lords. Wussten sie doch, welch tragisches Schicksal seine Frau Celebrian ereilt hatte.....und wie er sich nach dem Abschied seiner Geliebten zurückgezogen hatte und jahrelang in einer Art Dämmerzustand seine Schmerzen und Einsamkeit verdrängen wollte.  
  
Unvergessen waren diese traurigen Zeiten......  
  
Doch dieser kleine Junge, der gerade an den gewebten Wandbehängen vorbeisauste, hatte vollbracht, was zuvor kein anderer vermochte....  
  
Ein letztes Mal noch stieß er mit einer Elbin zusammen, ehe er mit einem gewagten Sprung die Stufen zum Garten hin überquerte und nun mit offenen Mund dastand, um die wilde Schönheit vor ihm zu beobachten.  
  
Nur noch schwach hörte er das "Sachte, sachte pen neth.." jener schlanken Elbin, die nun mit einem hellen Lachen in ihrem tiefroten, reich verzierten Kleid davon schritt.  
  
Wie gebannt bewegte sich Aragorn langsam auf den steinernen Brunnen zu und tauchte seine kleinen, schmalen Finger in das kühle Nass. Er war schon öfters hier gewesen, doch jedes Mal faszinierte ihn dieser Garten wieder aufs Neue.  
  
Überall wuchsen Blumen in jeder erdenklichen Farbe, welche die Sinne mit ihren unvergleichlichen Düften betörten.  
  
Alles war so anders als früher, wo er noch mit seinen Eltern durch die dortigen Wälder gewandert war....  
  
Die Erinnerungen an sein damaliges Leben ließen ihn innerlich zusammenfahren. Nach mehrmaligen Schlucken hatte er das leichte Zittern, dass ihn dabei übermannt hatte aber wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wanderte er nun durch das saftig grüne Gras. Auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er spielen konnte, wurde er wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand zu den entlegendsten Ecken des Gartens gelenkt.  
  
Bei einer hohen Hecke, die mit kleinen schneeweißen Blumen bedeckt war, angekommen, hörte er auf einmal Stimmen.  
  
Neugierig versuchte er durch die Zwischenräume des grünen Gebildes zu sehen und die Verursacher der Geräusche zu erkennen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte er neben der Hecke hervor, um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen. Was er nun sah, überraschte ihn ein wenig. Drei - offensichtlich sehr junge - Elben rannten zwischen den hochgewachsenen Bäumen hindurch und lachten vergnügt und ungehalten.  
  
Sonst war er nur mit Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond oder Glrofindel hier gewesen, aber niemals zuvor hatte er hier andere Elben, geschweige denn solch junge Elben, bemerkt. Manchmal begleitete ihn ja auch Erestor auf seinen "Streifzügen" durch die Gärten Bruchtals, aber er merkte, dass es diesem weniger Spaß machte. In den meisten Fällen folgte ihm Erestor dann leise vor sich hinmurmelnd und versuchte nicht allzu hilflos auszusehen, wenn Aragorn voller Tatendrang aufgeregt fortgerannt ist, um etwas neues zu entdecken.  
  
Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit war nun völlig auf die drei Wesen vor ihm gerichtet. Von dieser Entfernung konnte er zwei recht schlaksige Jungen und ein anmutiges Mädchen ausmachen, doch völlig sicher war er sich nicht dabei.  
  
Leise huschte er noch ein paar Schritte weiter vor.  
  
Neugierig beobachte er sie sich. Das Mädchen und einer der Jungen schienen Geschwister zu sein, denn ihre Gesichtszüge und auch die Farbe ihres Haares ähnelten sich stark. Ein wenig verwundert war er aber über die fast golden wirkenden Haare der beiden, da er nur eine Person kannte, die solch helles Haare hatte....und das war Glorfindel....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Trotz der leisen Bewegungen Aragorns, entdeckte der Junge mit dem dunkelbraunen, halblangen Haaren, welcher sich gerade ein gemütliches Plätzchen auf einem der niedrigeren Bäume gemacht hatte, ein sachtes Rascheln am Rande des Platzes.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden blickte er regungslos auf diesen Punkt, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich dies nicht bloß einbildete.  
  
"Lotesir?"  
  
"Lotesir...., was machst du dort oben? Komm runter !", rief ihm das Mädchen ungeduldig zu.  
  
"Aye... mach schon!", stimmte nun auch ihr vermeintlicher Bruder mit ein.  
  
"Ja, ja...gleich."  
  
Mit einem Ruck schwang er seine Beine nach vorn und landete in einer fließenden Bewegung auf den ebenen Boden.  
  
Als er schon dem mysteriösen Geräusch folgen wollte, trat auf einmal ein Junge hinter dem Gebüsch hervor.  
  
Auch die anderen zwei gesellten sich nun zu ihm. Unschlüssig sahen sie zu dem fremden Jungen hinüber, überrascht über dessen plötzliches Auftauchen. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass noch weitere elbische Kinder in Bruchtal waren, denn sie nahmen an, sie wären die einzigen....  
  
Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit gefangen hatten, sahen sie sich kurz fragend an, liefen aber dann dem Jungen entgegen.  
  
Auch Aragorn fasste sich ein Herz und ging auf die drei zu. Er barg die Hoffnung, dass er endlich jemanden zum spielen gefunden hatte.  
  
Seit er hier in Bruchtal lebte, spielten nur die Erwachsenen mit ihm, was ja auch riesigen Spaß machte, aber ihm fehlten einfach andere Kinder. Vor allem die aus seinem alten Lager, mit denen er oft den ganzen Tag lang die Umgebung erkundet hatte und dabei stets lauter kuriose Dinge entdeckte.  
  
Mit entschlossenem, aber auch lächelndem Gesicht stand er nun vor ihnen und schaute sie mit seinen großen Augen an.  
  
Die Elben musterten ihn eingehend. Ein bisschen seltsam fanden sie sein Äußeres schon, doch neugierig wie sie nun mal waren, wollten sie mehr über ihn erfahren.  
  
Als wäre eine unsichtbare Wand verschwunden, redeten sie auf einmal alle gleichzeitig auf Aragorn ein und stellten ihm unzählige Fragen über alle möglichen Dinge.  
  
Verwirrt über das Sprachengewirr zog Aragorn unsicher die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte zu einer Antwort an. Er hatte kaum ein Wort von dem Gesagten verstanden, aber trotz der Schnelligkeit der Fragen klang alles so melodisch, wie Gesang.....  
  
Genauso verhielt es sich mit Elrond oder Glorfindel. Er genoss es, wenn er auf Elronds Schoss sitzen durfte und seinem Elbisch lauschen konnte. Manchmal sang er ihm dann auch etwas vor und die elbischen Melodien lullten ihn danach in einen sanften, erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
Aber dem hier konnte er einfach nicht folgen. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig auf sich selbst und sprach recht zögerlich "Estel".  
  
Die drei jungen Elben schauten sich erstaunt an. Sie hatten erwartet, dass dieser gleich ihre Fragen beantwortet. Stattdessen brachte er nur das Wort Hoffnung heraus, was erstaunlicherweise sein Name sein sollte.  
  
Das Mädchen, das von allen Mirelen genannt wurde versuchte nun einen zweiten Anlauf zu starten, um den fremden Jungen vielleicht redseliger zu machen.  
  
"Man tukin ly si ?"  
  
Doch Aragorn antwortete nicht. Völlig perplex stand er da und wollte etwas sagen, aber außer ein paar Brocken der elbischen Sprache, die zugleich noch ohne jedweden Sinn waren, bekam er nichts vernünftiges raus.  
  
Hochrot angelaufen wartete er ab, was als nächstes passieren würde. Am liebsten wäre er natürlich weggerannt, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn hier fest.  
  
Mirelen, die die plötzliche Veränderung des Jungen spürte, drehte sich kurz zu Lotesir und flüsterte ihm ein paar leise Worte ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich habe da so eine Idee..."  
  
Behutsam bewegte sie sich zu dem Fremden.  
  
Aragorn wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, erstarrte aber in seiner Bewegung, als das Elbenmädchen etwas rüde und ohne zu fragen Büschel seiner Haare umfasste und diese hochhob.  
  
Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen rief sie nun etwas ihren Gefährten zu.  
  
"Ich habe es doch gewusst, er ist nur einer der Menschen...."  
  
Aragorn, der den leicht spöttischen Ton in ihrer Stimme sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und starrte alle drei verärgert an.  
  
Daraufhin fingen die Elben an zu lachen. Was er vorher noch als wohlklingend vernommen hatte, kam ihm jetzt gehässig vor. Sie zeigten mit den Finger auf ihn und redeten wieder hastig in ihrer Sprache.  
  
Er kannte zwar nicht die Bedeutung ihrer Worte, aber er war nicht dumm und verstand auch so was sie sagen wollten.....  
  
Sein Körper bebte vor angestauter Wut und gleichzeitig beschämte ihn seine Unwissenheit.  
  
Ohne viel Nachzudenken wendete er sich von ihnen ab und lief zu dem angrenzenden Waldstück. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine noch immer geröteten Wangen und tropften unermüdlich auf sein Hemd.  
  
Die Elben schauten ihm aber ratlos hinterher, schüttelten verständnislos ihre Köpfe und widmeten sich wieder ihren Spielen...während Aragorn immer tiefer in das sonnendurchflutete Waldstück rannte...  
  
............wird fortgesetzt !!!  
  
Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir auch diesmal ein kleines Review hinterlasst und mir eure Meinung dazu sagt. Vielen lieben Dank, eure Joshua Nenya  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erlärungen:  
  
Valar - Mächte, die Arda (die Welt) behüten  
  
Pen neth - Kleiner  
  
Aye - ja  
  
Man tukin ly si - Was bringt dich hierher 


	3. Bekanntschaft

Hallo ihr Lieben...! Ich habe wahrscheinlich den Rekord in Langsamkeit aufgestellt, da ich erst nach so langer Zeit mal wieder etwas schreibe. Doch die Schule hält mich derzeit so auf Trab....und da das Abitur bald ansteht *bibber und in die hinterste Ecke verkriech* habe ich auch noch so wenig Zeit...also seid nicht allzu böse mit mir. Ok ??  
  
Ich möchte mich aber noch einmal ganz lieb für eure zahlreichen Kommentare bedanken....sie inspirieren mich immer wieder aufs Neue und machen mich kurz gesagt einfach überglücklich.  
  
Aber nun genug mit meinem ewigen Gequatsche, hier ist......  
  
Teil 3  
  
Schluchzend rannte Aragorn durch das dunkelgrüne fast knie hohe Gras; immer tiefer in den Wald hinein....  
  
Als er sich sicher war, die Gärten Elronds weit hinter sich gelassen zu haben, hielt er schließlich an und blieb schwer atmend stehen. Sein kleiner Körper bebte immer noch und auch das Zittern seiner schmalen Finger hörte nicht sogleich auf.  
  
Er wusste, warum ihn die anderen Elben noch vor wenigen Minuten ausgelacht haben und weshalb das blondhaarige Mädchen sein Haar so grob hochgezogen hatte.  
  
Er war anders....nicht wie sie.  
  
Schon als er einige Monate zuvor in Bruchtal angekommen war, sind ihm bei allen die spitzen Ohren aufgefallen, aber bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht getraut irgendjemanden danach zu fragen.  
  
Unbewusst griff er an seine runden Ohren und seufzte. Wenn sie nur die gleiche Form wie die der anderen hätten, dann...dann wären die Elben vorhin bestimmt nicht so gemein gewesen. Dies wusste er zwar nicht mit Sicherheit, aber der spöttische Blick in den Augen der drei hatte ihm das irgendwie verraten...  
  
Verzweifelt dachte er an sein Zuhause, nicht an das in Bruchtal...nein; das bei seinen richtigen Eltern. Dort wäre man nie so böse zu ihm gewesen und er hätte wenigstens verstanden was man zu ihm sagte.  
  
Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass hier ja nicht alle so waren wie die drei jungen Elben. Es gab immer noch Glorfindel, welcher für ihn der größte und stärkste Krieger überhaupt war, und auch Elladan und Elrohir machten mit ihm jeden Spass mit.....  
  
Doch wen er am stärksten mochte war Elrond...er hing an ihm und um keinen Preis wollte er wieder von ihm weg...  
  
Ohne weiter darauf zu achten wo er nun hin lief und welche Richtung er einschlug, führte ihn sein Weg immer weiter weg von den blühenden Gärten. Gedankenverloren stapfte er an mächtigen jahrtausend alten Zedern vorbei, deren untere Zweige mit einer dicken Schicht von graugrünem Moos überzogen waren und wo hochgewachsene Farne an den Seiten der Stämme eingebetet wurden sind. Doch plötzlich spürte er einen Widerstand an seinem Fuß und ehe er sich versah flog er mit wild wedelnden Armen, die verzweifelt versuchten seinem Körper wieder Halt zu geben, nach vorne und landete recht unsanft auf dem harten Boden.  
  
"Verdammt...", grollte er vor sich hin und schaute an sich herunter, um zu erspähen warum er statt durch den Wald laufend, sich nun auf der Erde befand.  
  
Die Lösung war sofort gefunden. Er war mit dem Fuß an einer der zahlreichen, weitverzweigten Wurzeln der umliegenden Bäumen hängen geblieben. Langsam richtete er sich ein wenig auf und krabbelte ein Stück zurück, um sich von der lästigen Wurzel zu befreien. Nach einigem Hin und Herrutschen und heftigen Ziehen an der rauen Rinde, lies er sich aber erschöpft und entnervt zurückfallen.  
  
Sein Fuß klemmte fest.  
  
Als er einen erneuten Anlaufversuch zur Befreiung seines Fußes unternehmen wollte, wurde er jäh durch ein schwaches Geräusch aufgeschreckt. Nervös schaute er sich um, doch er wusste noch immer nicht woher es kam. Nun wurde ihm erstmalig richtig klar, dass er noch nicht einmal ahnte, wo er sich befand. Alles Vertraute war auf einmal verschwunden und nur noch die hochgewachsenen, mächtigen Bäume, die das Gebiet um ihn herum säumten, waren in seinem Blickfeld.  
  
Seine Panik unterdrückend, versuchte er nun angestrengt nach der Quelle des Geräusches zu lauschen, doch es musste verschwunden sein oder er hatte es sich nur eingebildet, denn nichts war mehr wahrzunehmen.  
  
Als er sich schon wieder dem Problem seines eingeklemmten Fußes widmen wollte, hörte er erneut dieses Geräusch...eine Art dumpfe Schritte...wie Pferde auf einer Ebene....  
  
....und es kam immer näher und nahm an Intensität zu.  
  
Wie paralysiert starrte er in die Richtung, aus der er das seltsame trabende Geräusch vermutete...lauer Wind streifte plötzlich durch das Blätterwerk am Boden und lies es unheimlich rascheln...  
  
Aber Aragorn wollte nur noch weg von hier, zurück zu den Orten in Bruchtal, die ihm wenigstens halbwegs vertraut waren, doch mit einem Schlag wurde er aus diesen Gedanken gerissen...  
  
Ein ganzes Stück von ihm entfernt sah er etwas weißes, beinahe leuchtendes auf sich zu kommen. Erst als Schemen und dann immer klarer und deutlicher werdend.  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er nun auf dem kaum wahrnehmbaren kleinen Pfad einige Pferde erkennen.., aber solche wie er sie selbst bei Elrond noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ihr Fell war weiß wie der Schnee im Winter; ihre beigefarbenen Mähnen und Schweife waren kunstvoll geflochten und ihr Gang so kraftvoll und anmutig zugleich...  
  
Als sie immer näher kamen, konnte er auch die darauf sitzenden Gestalten erblicken. Wesen mit schlankem Körperbau, deren bis zur Hüfte reichendes meist blondes Haar ihre recht schlichten grüngrauen Tunika' s umspielte. Tiefgoldene lange Bögen, verziert mit goldenen Ranken und ein kleinerer Köcher, der stark an die Öffnung zweier sich überlappender Blätter erinnerte, waren bei jeder dieser Gestalten auszumachen.  
  
Einer der ihren schien aber etwas besonderes zu sein, denn er wurde von Reitern in braunen ledernen Rüstungen an seinen Flanken begleitet. Aber nicht nur dieser Umstand war der Grund, dass er diesen Gedanken hegte.  
  
Dieser unterschied sich auch vom Aussehen her von den anderen. Er trug eine mattblaue, reich bestickte Tunika, in welcher Metall verwoben zu sein schien, denn wenn die Sonne das Gewand streifte, dann glänzte es wundervoll. Auch das lange Schwert, halb Klinge halb Handgriff, das unter dem Stoff hervorlugte, blitze ab und an auf.  
  
Über seinen Schultern hing eine Art großer Überwurf von der Farbe der Tunika' s seiner Begleiter und rahmte mit dessen weichen fließenden Schnitt perfekt seinen schlanken Körper ein.  
  
Aragorn betrachtete fasziniert diesen exotischen Reiter. Dessen hüftlanges Haar erschien ihm wie flüssiges Silber..., so anders als das schwarze Haar Elronds.  
  
Mit offenem Mund und geweiteten Augen starrte er sie von weitem an. Sie erinnerten ihn stark an die Elben bei denen er nun lebte, aber diese waren so...anders und beinahe mysteriös.  
  
°°°^°°°  
  
Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust.  
  
Er wunderte sich, dass seine Gefährten um ihn herum es scheinbar nicht wahr zu nehmen schienen.., aber er war aufgeregt. Lange Jahre schon hatte er seine beiden Enkel und seinen Schwiegersohn nicht sehen können, obwohl sich sein Herz so danach gesehnt hatte.  
  
In seinem Reich verging die Zeit einfach anders. Langsamer.....  
  
Doch in weniger als einer Stunde konnte er sie wieder in den Armen halten und sich wie immer wundern, wenn nicht gar staunen, welch erwachsene Enkelsöhne er nun hatte...wie schnell die Jahre vorbei gezogen sind.  
  
Um sich abzulenken betrachtete er wieder die Landschaft, an welcher sie mit gemächlichem Tempo vorbei ritten. Sie war so anders als zuhause, aber deswegen nicht weniger faszinierend. Hier und da konnte er an den mächtigen Eichen und Zedern schon vereinzelt gelbe und rote Blätter mit flammenden Mustern ausmachen, erste Zeichen für den aufziehenden Herbst.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Scharren irgendwo zwischen den Büschen. Vielleicht war es nur ein vorbeihuschendes Tier oder der Wind, denn wirklich beunruhigt war er nicht. Sie hatten die Grenzen Bruchtals schon längst hinter sich gelassen und er wusste diese wurden gut bewacht.  
  
Doch da war das Geräusch wieder. Und dieses Mal lauter...  
  
Neugierig stieg er von seiner weißen Stute ab und übergab die Zügel einem seiner Gefährten, welcher ihn nur mit einem verwunderten Blick ansah. Den anderen Reitern, welche durch den abrupten Halt ihres Lords nun ebenfalls still standen, erging es nicht viel besser; auch sie schauten verwirrt drein.  
  
Als einer der Garde schon nach dem Grund des Stopps fragen wollte, war der blondhaarige Anführer längst hinter den Bäumen verschwunden, doch die Anwesenden ließen ihn gewähren.  
  
Etwas zog den Mann aber dort hin. Es war nur so ein Gefühl....., doch er musste diesem nachgehen.  
  
Als er ein paar Schritte weiter in den Wald gelaufen war, stand er bewegungslos da und lauschte.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche seiner Umgebung.  
  
Da war es. Neben dem leichten Scharren vernahm sein feines Gehör nun auch eine Art Schnaufen. Schnell machte er sich - so gut es mit seiner weiten Robe ging - zur Quelle seiner Entdeckung.  
  
Doch was er fand war wahrhaft ungewöhnlich. Ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzem bis zur Schulter reichendem Haar saß in einer eigenartig gekrümmten Position auf dem harten Waldboden und schaute ihn mit geweiteten angsterfüllten Augen wie paralysiert an. Sein so schon blasses Gesicht schien auch von Sekunde zu Sekunde bleicher zu werden.  
  
Tausende von Fragen wirbelten nun in seinem Kopf herum. Wer der Junge war; warum er hier allein inmitten des Waldes saß, doch nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder gefasst und ging mit gewohnt sicherem Schritt auf den Kleinen zu.  
  
"Mae govannen tithen pen.", sprach er in seiner sanften Stimme und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter.  
  
Doch statt zu antworten starrte ihn der Junge weiterhin wie vom Schlag getroffen an.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd hockte er nun vor ihm, doch noch immer kam keine andere Reaktion. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen...der Kleine war vielleicht gar kein Elb. Durch den feinen Stoff seiner Kleidung, den langen Haaren und den Gesichtszügen hätte man fast annehmen können er wäre einer der Erstgeborenen, doch dem war wohl nicht so.  
  
Er wollte einen erneuten Versuch in der Sprache der Menschen starten.  
  
"Hallo..."  
  
Als er nun vorsichtig seine schlanken Finger nach ihm ausstrecken wollte, zuckte dieser aber nur abrupt zurück und rutschte an den grauen Steinen, auf denen er seine kleinen Arme abstütze, ab und schlug mit dem Rücken hart auf den Boden auf....  
  
......WIRD FORTGESETZT !!!  
  
Also ihr Lieben...es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn der eine oder andere mir ein kleines (oder großes...*g*) Review hinterlässt und mir mal die Meinung zu meiner Story sagt. Danke...*euch lieb knuddel*, Joshua Nenya  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Mae govannen tithen pen - Sei gegrüßt mein Kleiner  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° @Shelley: Oh ja..., diese jungen Hüpfer von Elben waren wirklich nicht gerade nett...mit "den Ohren lang ziehen" hast du mich übrigens auf ne' süße Idee gebracht, die man wahrscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel sehen und lesen kann. Sei gespannt... ;) Nee..., aber noch mal danke für dein Review.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für dein liebes Review. Ich freue mich doch immer, wenn irgendwem meine Geschichte gefällt. Jepp, es ist wirklich hundsgemein, wenn jemand einen auslacht...besonders so nen' kleinen Knuddelfratz, wie es der Aragorn einer ist....  
  
@Mystic girl1: Daannkee fürs Review. Habe mich richtig dolle gefreut... Ja, ja Estel ist wirklich ein süßes, knuffiges Kerlchen...er ist zwar nicht in den Bruinen gestolpert, aber über ne' Wurzel...*ich weiß wie furchterregend...g* ...du hast meine Gedanken also fast erraten. Ich muss mich aber noch für dieses äußerst verspätete Update entschuldigen *Hundeblick aufsetzt*....du kennst das doch Stress, Stress und noch mal Stress..!  
  
@feanen: Danke fürs Review... habe mich wie immer sehr gefreut!!  
  
@Ithilliel: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. In richtige Gefahr wird der gute Aragorn vielleicht nicht geraten, aber er wird so einiges erfahren ...*ich rede wieder in Rätseln, oder ??* Naja..ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir wieder deine Meinung zu der Geschichte zu kommen lässt... ;)  
  
@Aragorn 15: Hallo, meine Liebe...Danke, danke für dein tolles Review. Du hast recht....es könnte sein das mein geheimnisvoller Elb der gute Celeborn sein wird...Fortsetzung hat ja nun länger gedauert, als ich es mir gewünscht habe, aber das nächste Chapter wird schneller sein. Versprochen. Viele Grüße und dich wieder lieb knuddel, Joshua  
  
@hello: Tach...! Bei deinem Review bin ich echt rot geworden...also danke für dein Lob. Ich bemühe mich auch schneller zu schreiben....  
  
@ferendil: habe nun endlich eine Fortsetzung rausgebracht....zu spät ich weiß. Aber Danke für dein Review...das muntert einen echt auf und spornt zum Weiterschreiben an.  
  
@Arsinoe4: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Jepp, die Elbis waren wirklich gemeine kleine Dinger... du hast übrigens recht...Celeborn wird noch eine bedeutende Rolle spielen !!! Jedenfalls habe ich mich sehr über deine Kommentar gefreut...und hoffe, dass man sich bald "wiedersieht". Liebste Grüße, Joshua  
  
@ Luna2003: Ein neues Gesicht....danke für deine Mühe mir etwas so liebes zu schreiben. Habe mich ganz dolle gefreut. Aber du hast recht...ich bin wirklich langsam, doch das wird sich hoffentlich bald ändern.;)  
  
@Dabu: Danke für dein liebes Review. Habe mich wie du siehst endlich aufgerafft und was neues geschrieben.......aber du hast recht, ich finde es auch wunderschön, wenn Elrond mal lächelt...*seufz* wo der kleine Aragorn hingerannt ist, hast du ja nun gelesen...aber mehr verrate ich jetzt nicht....ich möchte doch, dass du noch mal bei meiner Story reinschaust und mir ein kleines Review gibst.. *lächel*... Liebe Grüße, Joshua 


	4. Vertrauen

Erst einmal muss ich mich für mein extrem spätes Update entschuldigen....es tut mir so leid, aber das Abitur hat mich derart auf Trab gehalten....Doch nun habe ich es weg und kann mich wieder aufs Geschichtenschreiben konzentrieren. Hoffe, ihr habt mich nicht ganz vergessen...zwinker

Wundert euch nicht, warum meine Geschichte dieses Mal so ein eigenartiges Format zu haben scheint...aber FanFiction.net formte es immer wieder beim Uploaden um. seufz

Aber nun zu Kapitel 4....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Erschrocken versuchte der blonde Elb den Fall des kleinen Jungen zu stoppen, aber es war bereits zu spät.

„Hast du dir weh getan, pen- neth?", fragte er ihn als er dessen gepresstes Stöhnen hörte.

Zu seiner Verwunderung antwortete er noch immer nicht. Stattdessen richtete er sich langsam auf und schaute ihn mit fragenden großen Augen an. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Zögerns schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben, denn er öffnete und schloss ein paar Mal den Mund, ohne aber einen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Wer...wer bist du?", kam nach einigen Anläufen schließlich eine etwas unsichere Antwort.

Lächelnd beugte er sich ein wenig vor und deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Brust. „Mein Name ist Celeborn von Doriath."

Für ihn war es ein interessantes Gefühl, dass sein Gegenüber nicht wusste wer er war. Denn normalerweise kannten ihn die meisten Elben auf seinen Wegen und verhielten sich milde gesagt stets ein wenig zurückhaltend und gehemmt. So freute er sich insgeheim, dass er einmal ganz normal behandelt wurde.

Celeborn wurde jäh durch die Stimme des vor ihm sitzenden Jungens aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Du bist kein Elb aus Bruchtal.", meinte dieser, während er ihn mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf musternd anschaute.

Erstaunt über seine Beobachtungsgabe und seine plötzliche Selbstsicherheit hob er amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu. „Nein, ich bin wahrhaft nicht von hier. Ich komme aus Lothlorien, einem Land jenseits des Nebelgebirges...also weit weg von hier." Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens setzte er erneut an. „Doch kommen wir zu dir...Wer bist du ?"

„Ich bin Arag...ähm ich meinte Estel.", gab er räuspernd von sich. Bei dieser Antwort weiteten sich Celeborns Augen, denn damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.

„Du bist also Estel..., der von dem ich schon so viel gehört habe...", meinte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und strich ihm nun sanft über die Wange. Dieses Mal lies es Estel auch zu und zuckte nicht wie beim vorherigen Versuch weg.

„Du hast von mir gehört...wie...und was ?", sprudelte es auf einmal aus Estel heraus, denn von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien ihm der Fremde vertrauter zu werden, sodass er seine Scheu langsam vergaß.

„Bevor ich dir das verrate, könntest du mir doch erst einmal erzählen,

was du hier ganz allein inmitten des Waldes machst.", sprach Celeborn und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, damit sich der

Junge daran hochziehen konnte. Mit sicherem Griff brachte er ihn zum Stehen und schaute erwartungsvoll drein. Natürlich bemerkte er Estels Zögern, doch er wollte den Grund wissen, warum er hier mutterseelenallein dasaß und somit ließ er nicht einfach ab.

„Ich ....ich...habe mich ...naja...verlaufen. Erst war ich in den Gärten und wollte spielen, doch dann...bin ich in den Wald hinein und habe einfach nicht gemerkt, dass ich schon so weit hineingelaufen bin...", brabbelte Estel nach anfänglichem Stottern in einem plötzlichen

Redeschwall vor sich hin.

Estel sah nun betreten zu Boden.

Celeborn kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte ihn bei seiner Tochter Celebrian und bei seinen Enkelkindern zur Genüge gesehen. Er bedeutete schlichtergreifend, dass alles, was in ihren Augen hätte gesagt werden können, auch gesagt war. Früher hatte ihn dieser Blick fast wahnsinnig gemacht, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass bei diesem Jungen noch ein anderer Grund für seine Verschlossenheit zu finden war und somit wollte er nicht weiter nachbohren, wie er es bei seinem eigenen Kind desto trotz getan hätte.

Mit einem kurzem Nicken hockte er sich erneut vor ihm. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit uns kommst und ich dich zu deinem Zuhause zurückschaffe?"

„Aber....aber...mein Vater hatte immer gesagt, ich soll nicht mit Fremden mitgehen."

„Und da war er auch im Recht. Doch ich bin kein Fremder; vor mir hast du also nichts zu fürchten.", meinte Celeborn augenzwinkernd und erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. Erleichtert über das verschmitze Lächeln, welches sich über Estel's Gesicht stahl, hielt er ihm erneut seine Hand hin, die Estel dann auch ohne Zögern ergriff. Als Celeborns feingliedrige Finger schließlich mit den kleinen, schmalen Fingern fast verwoben schienen, schaute er noch einmal fragend hinunter. „Wollen wir gehen?"

Als Estel mit einem kurzen Nicken seine Antwort dem älteren Elben kund getan hatte, bahnten sie sich den Weg durch das Dickicht und Celeborn führte sie wieder sicheren Schrittes zu seinen zurückgelassenen Gefährten.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Der unscheinbare Pfad lag unverändert vor ihnen und auch die schlanken Reiter saßen noch immer auf ihren Pferden und unterhielten sich angeregt, aber leise. Doch das unterschwellige Gemurmel wurde jäh unterbrochen, da Celeborn nun urplötzlich mit seinen Schützling vom Rande des Weges aufgetaucht ist. Wie durch ein lautloses Kommando nahmen die elbischen Krieger Haltung an, aber blickten dennoch verwundert erst auf ihn und dann auf das schwarzhaarige Kind daneben, welches nun fast krampfhaft die Hand ihres Lords hielt und sich nach ein paar Sekunden halb hinter ihm zu verstecken versuchte.

Den meisten gingen die gleichen Fragen und Gedanken durch den Kopf, denn die jetzige Situation empfanden sie als - milde gesagt - verwirrend. Erst verschwindet der oberste Herr ihres Landes ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen im angrenzenden Wald und dann taucht er keine 15 Minuten später mit einem kleinem Jungen wieder auf. Einem menschlichem Kind wie es schien.

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille löste sich schließlich einer von Celeborns Leibgarde, stieg vom Pferd ab und lief zu ihnen herüber.

„Lord Celeborn, darf ich fragen, was passiert ist. Wer ist dieser Junge hinter Eurem Rücken?", fragte er ihn, nachdem er eine respektvolle Verbeugung angedeutet hatte.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen; das ist Estel Elrondion.", meinte dieser nur lächelnd und schob den Jungen hinter ihm ein Stück nach vorne. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben; das sind meine Gefährten. Sie werden uns nach Bruchtal begleiten."

Vorsichtig kniete sich der Galadhrim hin und legte seine Hand auf sein Herz, um ihn zu begrüßen. Warmherzig lächelte er ihn an. „Hallo, mein Kleiner....ich bin Thalion. Es ist schön, dich kennen zulernen."

Verschüchtert sah dieser aber erst Celeborn an, der ihn daraufhin aufmunternd zunickte, denn er wusste das Thalion Kinder über alles liebte und sich deshalb ihm gegenüber angemessen verhalten würde.

„Mae govannen, Thalion", kam es etwas holprig, aber dennoch im tadellosen Sindarin übers Estels Lippen.

Als die restlichen Elben Estels Namen vernommen hatten, schauten sie sich verblüfft an, denn sie wussten nicht, dass der Herr dieses schönen Landes ein menschliches Kind als eines seiner eigenen angenommen hatte. Doch als sie ihn sich näher betrachteten, konnten sie es diesem nicht verdenken. Aus großen dunklen, ja so unschuldigen und wachen Augen blickte sie Estel an, während er von einem Bein aufs andere trat und immer noch fest die Hand ihres Lord drückte.

Ungeachtet der neugierigen Blicke der Soldaten, löste sich Estel plötzlich von dem blonden Elb und lief einige Meter weiter. Die Anwesenden beobachteten wie er sich langsam der weißen Stute Celeborns näherte und sie fasziniert betrachtete. „Estel...gehe nicht zu nah heran. Faroth, mein Pferd reagiert mitunter etwas eigensinnig gegenüber Fremden.", rief ihm der Elbenführer zu.

Aber Estel hörte nicht auf ihn. Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte den Nasenrücken des Schimmels. „Alae mellon nîn.", flüsterte er leise dem Ross zu. Sachte strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die graue, fast silbern leuchtende Blesse und fuhr durchs glatte, glänzende Fell. Diese Berührung lies sich Faroth zum Erstaunen aller ohne Ausscherungen gefallen. Ein zufriedenes Wiehern und Schnaufen entrann sich ihm und mit seinem Kopf stupste er den kleinen Menschenjungen leicht an, was Estel zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Auch Celeborn lief nun zu seinem Pferd. „Komm Estel, wir zwei werden gemeinsam auf Faroth nach Hause reiten." Er packte Estel vorsichtig an den Hüften an und hob ihn auf das Pferd, bevor auch er sich in einer schnellen Bewegung hinter ihm auf dessen Rücken schwang.

„Wir reiten weiter.", rief Celeborn den restlichen Galadhrim zu und brachte Faroth mit feinsten Hilfen dazu vom Schritttempo in einen langsamen Trab zu wechseln.

„Alles in Ordnung Estel, oder geht dir das zu schnell ?", flüsterte der blonde Elb in Estels Ohr, nachdem dieser einige Minuten geschwiegen hatte und nachdenklich auf die kunstvoll verflochtenen Muster des Mähnenkammes starrte. „Ja…es ist nichts. Bloß...ich weiß nicht....ich habe nachgedacht. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du mich wieder nach Bruchtal bringen willst...aber...aber woher wusstest du denn, woher ich komme. Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt. Außerdem hast du gesagt, dass du schon etwas von mir gehört hast... wie?"

Zu Estels Verwunderung hörte er statt einer Antwort, nur ein herzliches Lachen. Auch Thalion und ein paar der anderen Krieger, die die Fragen gezwungenermaßen mitanhören mussten, grinsten vor sich hin. Aber nicht nur wegen der aufmerksamen, und doch so kindlichen Fragen, sondern auch wegen der gelösten Reaktion ihres Lords.

„Du hast Recht, Estel. Du hast mir nicht erzählt, woher du kommst, dennoch weiß ich es. Mir wurde dies aus Briefen berichtet. Briefen von meinem Schwiegersohn Lord Elrond und meinen Enkelkindern Elladan und Elrohir, bei denen du, wie ich zurecht annehme, lebst."

Mit aufgerissen Augen drehte sich Estel ein Stück herum, sodass er in das Gesicht Celeborns blicken konnte. „Du bist der Großvater von ihnen? Oh...aber…"

"Was aber?"

"Du siehst ja gar nicht wie ein Großvater aus...wo ist dein weißes Haar...und ...und die verknitterte Haut?"

Dies brachte den hohen Elbenherrn nun endgültig aus der Fassung und er prustete los vor Lachen. Er wusste das der kindliche Verstand oftmals in anderen Ebenen arbeitete, doch es lebten schon so lange keine Kinder mehr unter seinem Dach, dass er diese unschuldige, ja fast niedliche Naivität nicht mehr in diesem Maße kannte.

Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, konnte er endlich antworten. „Nein Estel, ich habe tatsächlich kein weißes Haar oder Falten. Wir sind Elben. Wir werden zwar älter, aber uns wird man dies nie ansehen. Im Äußeren bleiben wir stets jung."

„Aha…", murmelte Estel vor sich hin und drehte sich wieder um. „Da ich dir nun deine Fragen beantwortet habe...., möchtest du mir nicht jetzt auch verraten, was der wahre Grund für deinen alleinigen Ausflug in den Wald war?!", kam es wieder von Celeborn.

„Mhhmm…na gut. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich habe mich wirklich verlaufen. Also...anfangs wollte ich nur im Garten spielen und da habe ich andere Kinder gesehen. Elbenkinder. Naja…ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht mit mir spielen würden, aber eines der Mädchen hat meine Haare hochgehoben, auf meine Ohren gezeigt und angefangen so böse zu lachen. Und da bin ich weggelaufen."

Betroffen seufzte Celeborn. Er konnte sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, warum die jungen Elben sich so verhalten hatten, aber verstehen konnte er dies bei weitem nicht. Er mochte den kleinen Jungen schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit sehr, deshalb schmerzte es ihn so etwas mit anzuhören.

„Celeborn…sie haben gelacht, weil...weil ich anders bin. Nicht wahr? …weil ich so andere Ohren habe. Runde."

„Ach pen-neth, nehme dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Diese Elben waren jung, sehr jung. Sie haben wahrscheinlich noch nie einen Menschen gesehen und haben deshalb so seltsam reagiert. Es mag vielleicht ein paar Dinge geben, die dich von anderen unterscheiden, aber diese machen dich zu etwas Besonderen, etwas Einzigartigen. Also lasse dir nie einreden, dass dies anders wäre."

Zaghaft nickend zog sich nun ein Lächeln über Estels Gesicht. „Und warum habt ihr so spitze Ohren? ...Wart ihr böse und hat euch eure Mami deshalb die Ohren...naja...langgezogen?"

Bei diesen Fragen konnte sich keiner der Anwesenden mehr zurückhalten und die meisten kicherten recht unelbisch vor sich hin. Auch Celeborn zeigte sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Nein, nein…wir waren nicht so ungehorsam, dass unsere Mütter dies getan hätten. Wir haben sie einfach schon seit Geburt an. Sie sind also ganz normal."

Zufrieden lehnte sich Estel an Celeborns Brust und döste vor sich hin. Doch ein paar Minuten später schreckte er wieder auf, denn ein ungewöhnliches und zugleich unangenehmes Geräusch störte ihn in seiner neugefundenen Ruhe. Geräusch war dennoch viel zu nett gesagt, denn es glich eher einem weitschallenden, gurgelnden Geschrei.

„Schau Estel, es ist nur ein Rabe.", sprach diesmal Thalion beruhigend auf den Jungen ein, denn auch er hatte sehr wohl die plötzlich wiederkehrende Nervosität Estels bemerkt. In diesem Moment landete der tiefschwarz, fast schon violett schimmernd gefiederte Vogel auf einem nahen Zweige und stierte die vorbeiziehenden Elben aus seinen gräulichen Augen an.

„Nicht! Schaut ihn nicht an. Kennt ihr es denn nicht ?", sprudelte es aufgeregt aus Estel hervor.

„Was kennen wir nicht, Estel ?"

„Das man niemals einem Raben zu lange in die Augen sehen darf, sonst...sonst stielt er deine Seele und fliegt einfach davon....das hat jedenfalls immer die alte Frau im altem Camp gesagt."

„Na wenn das so ist, werden wir uns wohl in Zukunft hüten müssen, nicht wahr Thalion?!", meinte Celeborn gespielt ernst zu seinem neben ihm herreitenden Begleiter.

„Oh ja, Brannon nin, das müssen wir wohl."

Als sie den ein wenig finster drein blickenden Raben schließlich überholt hatten, beugte sich der Elbenherr wieder an das Ohr seines kleinen Schützlings. „Komm, schlaf noch ein wenig. Dann wirst du frisch und munter sein, wenn wir zu Hause angekommen sind. In Ordnung?"

Nickend lehnte sich Estel zurück, bis er mit seinem Oberkörper bequem an seiner Brust lag und den Kopf in die Armbeuge gekuschelt hatte. Es war schon erstaunlich. Vor einer Stunde war er wegen dem baldigen Wiedersehen mit seinen Enkeln und Elrond noch ein bisschen aufgeregt gewesen, doch diese innere Unruhe war nun vollends gewichen. Und dies nur durch das kleine Bündel vor ihm, welches sich gerade zufrieden in seinen Armen räkelte. Er konnte verstehen, dass Estel Elronds Herz, sowie von dessen Söhnen im Sturm erobert zu haben schien und er war ihm schon allein deshalb unendlich dankbar dafür, denn endlich war – wie es aus ihren Briefen klar erkenntlich wurde - wieder Freude und Unbeschwertheit in das Haus Elronds eingekehrt.

"Quel Esta, pinilya er. Me ieva mar yond."

Ohne, dass es ihm richtig bewusst war, fing er an ein Schlaflied für Estel zu singen Erst leise und kaum hörbar, doch im weiteren Verlauf immer klarer und kräftiger, erhob er seine Stimme, um den Jungen in den Schlaf zu wiegen. Und nicht nur Estel entspannte sich merklich, auch in die Herzen der elbischen Krieger schien durch den beruhigenden Klang und der tragenden Melodie Ruhe einzukehren.

Selbst die abgehärteten Krieger unter ihnen oder diejenigen, welche die Präsenz von Kindern nicht wirklich als höchstes Gut neben sich schätzten, mussten bei diesem Anblick, der sich ihnen hier darbot, unwillkürlich lächeln. Ihr Lord, ein zumeist recht ernster und von manch Unwissenden auch als abgeklärt beschriebener Elb, hielt dieses Kind mit größter Vorsicht in seinem Armen und sang dann auch noch.

'Zuhause in Lorien, würde mir das wahrscheinlich mal wieder niemand glauben', lachte Thalion in sich hinein, ritt schnellen Schrittes weiter neben seinen Herrn her und achtete darauf, dass nichts seinen nunmehr zwei Schützlingen passierte.

….wird fortgesetzt.

Also, ihr Lieben, seid so gut und schreibt mir doch ob es euch gefallen hat.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ERKLÄRUNGEN:

Pen-neth- Kleiner

Estel- Hoffnung

Elrondion- Sohn Elronds

Mae govannen- Sei gegrüßt

Thalion- stark, furchtlos

Faroth- Jagd, Verfolgung

Brannon nin – mein Herr

Celeborn – von Celeb(=Silber) kommend

Alae mellon nîn - Hallo, mein Freund

Quel Esta, pinilya er. Me ieva mar yond- Ruhe gut, Kleiner. Wir werden bald zu Hause sein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shelley: Danke für dein Review. Celeborn ist übrigens sein (Stief-)opa und nicht sein Schwieger-Schwiegervater. ;) Mit dem Kommentar zu den Wachen haste mich glatt auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht. Es stimmt, dass die Wachen dem Ganzem wohl mit „tauben" Ohren gefolgt sind. Ich könnte es ja damit erklären, dass Celeborn einer der ältesten Elben Mittelerdes ist und somit einen schärferen Hörsinn besitzt als seine Begleiter, da dieser über die Jahre gereift ist. -grins- Trotzdem Danke für den Tipp.

Ithiliell: Vielen Dank für deine lieben Zeilen. Mich freut es natürlich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und du sie mit Spannung erwartest. Tja, das Warten hat dieses Mal wohl „etwas" länger gedauert. Sorry. Was unseren kleinen Knirps Aragorn angeht, haste ja in diesem Kapitel schon etwas über seine weitere Entwicklung erfahren...aber keine Angst ihm wird es schon irgendwann mal besser gehen.

Luna2003: Ich habe mich sehr über dein Lob gefreut; das baut nämlich echt auf. Ich habe dich mit einem weiteren Chapter aber –wie die anderen- zu lange warten lassen und das tut mir leid. Zu deiner Frage, wer der jenige auf dem Pferd ist, hast du die Antwort aber in diesem Kapitel erhalten...es ist nicht Legolas. ;) Das konnte man doch auch daran erkennen, dass ich schrieb, dass er sich freute seine Enkelkinder zu sehen. Und meines Wissens hat Legolas noch keine gehabt. Trotzdem nochmals vielen lieben Dank fürs Review.

feanen: wie immer... kurz und prägnant. ;) Danke fürs reviewen.

Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, ja...unser armer kleiner Fratz inmitten des Waldes. Wie du siehst ist jemand gekommen, um ihm wieder ins traute Heim zu helfen....aber vielleicht passiert ja noch was...wer weiß. ;) ...also Danke für deine lieben Zeilen.

White Silver Black: Hi! Mal ein ganz neues Gesicht unter "meinen" Reviewern....Danke für dein Lob! Der Fremde ist nicht Legolas...wie du in diesem Kapitel bereits erkennen konntest. Ich habe eigentlich ein paar eindeutige und ein paar zwielichtige Hinweise für die Identität unseres Elbenführers hinterlassen. Er erwähnt zB. seine Enkelkinder und die hatte Legolas noch nicht. ;) Aber keine Angst...es gab auch andere die deiner Meinung waren und gedacht haben es wäre unser Elbenprinzlein.

Aragorn15: Hallo meine Liebe! Lange, lange nichts voneinander gehört. Hatte wie gesagt mein Abi...aber jetzt ist es um und ich habe wieder mehr Zeit. Schön, dass du meinen Estel niedlich findest. ;) Wie du siehst war es Celeborn, der nun zu Hilfe eilt...hoffe, man „sieht" sich weiterhin, deine Joshi

Arsinoe4: Hi! Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für dein letztes Review. Habe mich sehr über dein Lob gefreut und hoffe, dass ich dich auch mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden stellen kann. ;)

Da'bu the Kid: Deine Worte haben mich echt aufgeheitert...das tut halt immer gut, nicht wahr?! Danke fürs Daumendrücken bei meinem Abi...konnte ich gut brauchen, denn es war schon recht kniffelig. Aber es hat etwas genützt...ich habe es bestanden. doppelgrins

Lis: Hi! Schön dich „kennen zulernen"....dein Review war der ausschlaggebende Tritt in den Hintern, den ich brauchte, um weiterzuschreiben...ich werde aber nun öfters updaten. Versprochen. Aber jedenfalls ist es schön, dass dir meine Este-Elrond Geschichten gefallen. Ich finde nämlich auch, dass man dort noch ne' Menge Potential finden kann. Bis hoffentlich bald...


End file.
